See Ya Weatherfield
by RobronFanatic
Summary: This will be set in late 2009. The things that have changed are that Liam never died, him and Maria aren't together so Little Liam was never born and Carla left Tony and moved away. There will be secrets revealed, heartache created and lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. Well this is my third Corrie fic so I hope you like it. It will be a Liarla fic so if you don't like the pairing then I suggest you don't read it. I am open to any suggestions on how to make my fics better but please don't be horrible in the reviews. The chapters won't be really long and some (like the next chapter) will be extremely short so I will try and post two in a day if they are really short.**

 **Hope you like it and please leave a review.**

 **XEX**

"Chelle. Have you heard from Carla at all? It's been over a year since she left and no-one except you has spoken to her?" Liam asked as he walked into the Rovers.

"Liam, all I know from the last time I spoke to her is that she's in London. And even then that was two months ago. So I know as much as you." Michelle replied.

"Right. Fine. I'll just have to keep trying her phone." Liam said.

"Liam. Just leave it. She'll come back when she's ready. There's no point in constantly trying to phone and text her. She's not gonna answer." Michelle said.

"Well what am I supposed to do Chelle? Just sit back and hope she eventually turns up after over a year?" Liam asked.

"Liam. I mean it. Just give her some space. You don't even know the reason she left." Michelle replied.

"What and you do? So come on Chelle? Why did she leave so suddenly in the middle of the night and not tell anyone except you?" Liam asked.

"Come through the back and I'll tell ya." Michelle replied before they went through and Michelle closed the door behind them.

"So? Why did she leave?" Liam asked and Michelle sighed.

"Right. The night she left, me and Leanne were worried about her cos Lea had spoken to her on the phone and one minute she was fine and the next, she was acting all weird. Then she heard a bang and Carla said she had to go before hanging up. When we went round there, the door was open so we went inside and Tony was..." Michelle replied before stopping and sighing. "From what it looked like, she had tried to leave but he wouldn't let her and when we got there, he had her pinned against the floor and wasn't letting her go. When we couldn't get him off her, I just grabbed the nearest thing and hit him over the head with it."

"Then what?" Liam asked and Michelle sighed.

"When we found out he wasn't breathing, we tried to move him but we couldn't...Car just zoned out completely. Even when Lea went to get Peter to help. He said he wasn't gonna do it but once we told him what had happened, he eventually agreed to help. Me, Lea, Peter and Car drove to the canal and chucked him in before going back to the flat. We cleaned it up and left." Michelle replied.

"Why didn't you just phone the police and tell them what had happened?" Liam asked.

"Like they'd believe it. And Carla tried to phone them. She even said she wouldn't tell them me and Lea were there. Swore on Ryan's life she wouldn't tell them. But there was no way I was gonna let her go down for it when she didn't do it." Michelle replied.

"So why did she leave then?" Liam asked.

"I dunno. She said when I spoke to her after she left that she needed to clear her head for a while and that she'd be back." Michelle replied.

 **Well this is the first installment to this fic. Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in a hotel ten minutes away from Weatherfield, Carla was stood in the middle of the room on the phone when she heard a very familiar voice in the next room.

"Mummy? Where going?" They asked as they slowly made their way out of the bedroom and over to where Carla was stood on the phone.

"Hang on sweetie..." Carla said to her before saying to the person on the phone that she had to go before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the bed. Smiling, she picked up the 13 month old and balanced her on her hip.

"Do you remember me telling you about Aunty Chelle, Lila?" At this, Lila nods and Carla continues. "Well...How about we go pay her a visit. And...We might be able to go see Daddy while we're there. Would you like that?"

Once again, Lila nods so Carla smiles before putting her back down onto the floor and grabbing her phone before putting it in her pocket.

"Right. Come on then mischief. We'd better get going before it gets late." Carla said as she scooped her daughter up and into her arms before making their way out of the hotel room and outside where a taxi was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 20 minutes later and Michelle and Liam were still in the back when they heard a knock on the back door so Michelle went and answered it and instantly gasped at who she saw.

"Car? What? Why didn't you say you were coming?" Michelle asked causing Liam to walk out of the back room.

"Um...It was a bit last minute Chelle." Carla mumbled, not looking at Liam.

"Well come though so I can meet this one." Michelle smiled before they made their way inside the back room and Michelle closed the door whilst Carla put Lila down.

"Hi. What's your name then gorgeous?" Michelle asked smiling as she knelt down to Lila's height.

"Lila." She replied quietly.

"Well Lila. Can I have a hug?" Michelle asked and Lila glances up at Carla who smiles before Lila nods so Michelle scoops her up and balances her on her hip.

"So where are ya both staying then?" Michelle asked.

"Hotel bout ten minutes away." Carla replied.

"Well you can both stay here." Michelle said.

"I dunno. Will you have enough room?" Carla asked glancing at where Lila was playing with some toys on the floor.

"Yeah. We've still got the spare room." Michelle replied.

"Thanks Chelle." Carla said.

"So how long are you here for?" Michelle asked.

"You don't think we came all the way from London to just visit did ya?" Carla grinned and Michelle instantly smiled.

"So you're staying for good?" Michelle asked and Carla nods causing Michelle to hug her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Carla was making her way back from the Kabin with Lila on her hip when she heard Liam shout to her from the factory steps so she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"We need to talk Car." Liam said and Carla sighed.

"Yeah. I know Liam. I'll come to the factory whilst they're all on their lunch break." Carla said.

"OK. See ya later." Liam said.

"See ya." Carla sighed before her and Lila made their way back to the Rovers through the back.

"Chelle. Can you watch Lila for a couple of hours? I need to do something." Carla asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Right. Come on then missy. Let's go play." Michelle replied taking Lila off of Carla who then left.

Walking towards the Bookies flat, Carla pressed the buzzer and Leanne answered.

"Hello?"

"Lea. It's me."

"Come up."

Making her way up to the flat, Carla walked inside and they both went inside.

"So have you spoken to Liam?" Leanne asked.

"No. Not properly. I'm seeing him after I've been here." Carla sighed.

"What you gonna say? Are you gonna tell him bout Lila?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna tell him but it's up to him if he wants to be a dad to her." Carla replied.

"Well why wouldn't he?" Leanne asked.

"Oh and Maria would love that wouldn't she? Finding out he's Lila's dad cos of what happened 2 years ago." Carla replied.

"They're not even together anymore. They split up about a month after you left." Leanne said.

"What? Why?" Carla asked.

"Apparently he told her. About you and him. But then if he did then why's Michelle not kicking off?" Leanne asked.

Then Carla's phone vibrated and she saw a message from Liam.

"It's Liam." Carla said confused.

"Well what does he want?" Leanne asked.

"Dunno. Just asks if I can meet him...at the canal." Carla replied but whispering the last part and looking up at Leanne.

"What? Why?" Leanne asked causing Carla to shake her head.

"I dunno. I'll see ya later." Carla replied before leaving the flat and heading to the canal where she saw Liam sat on a bench so she walked over.

"Why did you wanna meet here instead of the factory Liam?" Carla asked.

"Why did you really leave Carla? And don't bother trying to lie. I know about what happened the night you left at your flat." Liam replied and Carla stepped back slightly.

"What are you on about Liam?" Carla asked quietly.

"I know Car. I know everything. I know what Tony did. What you, Michelle, Leanne and Peter did." Liam replied standing up and walking closer to her before taking her hand in his before whispering, "And I also know that you were gonna lie to the police so Michelle and Leanne didn't get sent down if they hadn't of stopped ya."

"Liam-" Carla whispered but stopped as Liam shook his head whilst bringing his free hand up to the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek and wiping the tears as he did so and she bit her lip slightly.

After a while, they were at Liam's.

"Liam, I need to tell you something." Carla said quietly.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"Lila's not Tony's...She's yours." Carla replied not looking up at Liam.

"What? But...How...?" Liam stuttered.

"She was 17 weeks early if that's what you meant." Carla replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone straight down." Liam asked.

"I tried Liam. But either you didn't listen to your messages or you weren't bothered." Carla replied.

"Why didn't you get Chelle to tell me?" Liam asked.

"She didn't know. No-one did. Except Leanne and she probably told Peter." Carla replied.

"Leanne knew?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Her and Peter ended up going down to London when we were in hospital." Carla replied.


End file.
